t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Smokestar
After the attack on SwiftClan, Cinderstrike fled, carrying her brood, Snowkit, Knightkit, and Smokekit among them. However, we were dropped in the process; both found a clan to settle in, not Smokekit, she wondered around aimlessly, she mewed for help, but no one came to her aid. Cold, dark, and alone, Smokekit wondered what will happen to her. She was terrified of everything that would pass by her peripheral vision, "How will I get home?.. how?!" She would say to herself before blacking out. She stood deep inside the forest until she was 3 moons (approx). As she was digging through a trash bin in search of food, only to choke on some plastic, she heard foot steps near by; quickly she hid herself amongst the trash. she stood quite. waiting for the creature to pass. It was a two-leg that appreared to be in uniform, he was wearing all black, but it had a white tick in the collar. She narrowed her gaze and tried to back up, but she kicked back too far and the bin toppled over, she landed flat on her back. Smoke grunted and shook her head, she looked up and saw the tall figure staring down at her, he had a full head of black hair, milky white skin, his eyes were like pools of water, deep blue, he had a well-built frame, his face, however, appeared quite humble and meek. She was frozen in fear, her mind was yelling, telling her to flee, but it was as if she was trapped in her own body. He reached down to craddle her, but as she saw his hands advancing closer, she snapped and fled, instantly, but as she was crossing the Thunderpath... BAM! she was blindsided by a monster, the last thing she heard was the roaring of the monster as it disappeared. The dazed young kit arose to the smell of beef, her vision slightly blured from the narcotics she was being fed, her nose twitched in delight, but as she got up, she shrieked in pain and toppled over. Her tail flicked as she heard fast pace thumping coming towards her, She couldn't react since she was drugged, her tongue stuck out which made this two-leg chuckle. Smoke dozed off once again. But, once she woke up again, she woke up to the sound of hymns, they seemed to have crept deep within her mind. She crept along, on a slight limp, her belly rubbed along the tilestone floor, she shuddered since it was ice cold to the touch. She saw the two-leg dressed in black preaching to the herd of on-looking two-legs, she cautiously sniffed, but suddenly snorted. The mix of scents overwhelmed her. Smoke shook her head and plopped back down on her rump, her deep red eyes followed his every movement, before she knew it he was comming her way, she rolled back, and quickly got up on all fours. He slowly picked Smoke up, and placed her on his shoulder, "What a cute little kitten" he said while scratching her chin. He gently placed her down, surprising she was purring, he placed a small plate of food at her feet, "g'head smokey" She tilted her head, "A name?" She thought to herself, "That's surprising, but I'll take it" She nibbled as he watched and grined. She managed to control rats, and greet visitors to the church for 2 years . However, one day she was set out, a storm was brewing in the heavens as she snoozed under a a tree. She woke up in a panic for a branch had landed not too far from her; she looked back and forth for her home, but it wasn't in sight, without looking she rammed, at full speed, into a tree, and knocked out. Once Smoke managed to wake up, she was completely disoriented, but quickly came to her senses, her head was pounding from the impact. She ignored the pain though, the thought of being lost once again haunted her, she screeched and yowled, which caught the attention of the local clan. Smoke gave up, and plopped down on her chest, she was soon approached by cats. After these traumatic situations she managed to call a clan her home. ShadowClan accepted her and she lived on as a warrior until the leader resigned, she followed behind, maintaining a loyalty to her leader, which she found out was her sister as well, sadly by this time, her other sister had passed. Both establish NightClan with smokey, now Smoketail, as the deputy. Smokestar is now leading NightClan, a clan of loyalty and fortitude. Category:Cats